The present invention is directed to a universal remote control system which includes the use of a releasable readable media storage device, such as a Smart Card (herein referred to as "Smart Card" or "Card"), in transferring information and data to/from the remote control. A typical releasable readable media storage device is characterized as a device with a non-volatile memory and, in many cases, a microprocessor, which can be releasably mated with a reading device. For example, a Smart Card includes one or more chips (integrated circuits) that are imbedded in the Card for receiving and storing information and data. This information and data can then be "read" from or "written" to the Smart Card.
Smart Cards are in wide spread use and can be broadly classified as either contact, contactless or hybrid Cards. The contact type of Card utilizes appropriate technology to establish a physical electrical contact with an associated device which can read the information on the Smart Card. In the contactless type, the Card is passed over the appropriate technology to be powered by suitable inductive coils and the Card then sends a signal through capacitive plates. A hybrid type of Card is a combination of the two foregoing types. While any of the foregoing types of Cards could be used in the present invention, the preferred embodiment utilizes a contact type Card which connects to an associated remote control, as will be described. Other types of readable media storage devices which can be used in the present invention include virtually any type of releasable media storage device, and the invention is not limited to the use of a Smart Card.
The present invention relates to a user-configurable universal remote control having its device codes, that is the sets of code data needed to operate various electronic devices, supplied from a releasable readable media storage device. In the preferred embodiment, this readable media storage device is a Smart Card. The universal remote control unit is provided or sold to a particular user essentially "empty" of the code data needed to configure the remote control to that user's television, video cassette recorder ("VCR"), cable box, Internet access device or other electronic device. The universal remote control is built with a reader slot or port into which the user can insert separately purchased "device library" Cards which contain the sets of code data necessary to configure the remote control to operate all or some of those electronic devices the user wishes to control. Additional sets of code data can be added to the remote control any time the user obtains a new electronic device, up to the maximum capacity of the remote control, through the use of additional Smart Cards.
The releasable readable media storage device, i.e., Smart Card, to be utilized in the present invention contains a compilation of the device codes suitable for use with a particular universal remote control, and allows a one time transfer of a single device code (i.e., the set of code data needed to remotely operate a particular electronic device) from the readable media storage device into the remote control's on board, non-volatile memory. In the preferred embodiment, a Smart Card constructed of low cost material is utilized and is good for only one use. In one alternative embodiment, each Smart Card is designed for more than one use. In another alternative embodiment, the universal remote control system of the present invention is designed so that information/data from the remote control can be downloaded into and remain stored in a releasable readable media storage device, e.g, a certain device code may be transferred from the remote control to a Smart Card. In a more complicated embodiment involving two-way communication between the remote control and an electronic device, the universal remote control of the subject invention contains an infrared receiver for the purpose of receiving information from a television, computer or other electronic device and a means for transferring such information into the memory of a readable media storage device releasably mateable with that remote control. In such an embodiment, information/data can be transferred from a user's electronic device to the remote control to the readable media storage device, e.g. a video coupon appearing on a television could be transferred from the television to the remote control and then to a Smart Card for later use in a store or other shopping facility where the coupon could be redeemed.
In the preferred embodiment, to set up the universal remote control to operate a particular electronic device, a Smart Card must be inserted into a reader slot or port in the remote control. The location of this reader slot can vary depending on the design requirements of a particular universal remote control. Once the Card is inserted into the reader slot or port, the user is able to experiment with various device codes until he finds the one which will operate his electronic device. Once the user locks in a particular device code, that device code (i.e., set of code data) is transferred into the remote control's non-volatile memory and the balance of the code data on the Card is either erased or blocked from further use.
Another application of the present invention is in the cable television industry. Operators which provide cable or satellite television service to a number of subscriber's receiver sets are faced with the necessity of maintaining control of the service provided to each of the individual sets. Conversely, subscribers to such cable and satellite services each have individual needs and requirements as to the channels, features and functions available on and to their television sets. For example, a cable or satellite service provider offers various types of services to its television subscribers and each subscriber normally has a choice of selecting what channels and/or what programs he or she desires to receive. Accordingly, a service provider must be able to provide the desired service to each subscriber, and the provider must be able to keep track and control over the type of service provided to each subscriber. A subscriber may also want to periodically change or vary the services or functions available on his or her set, or to add equipment to his or her entertainment system.
At present there are various ways for the service providers to track and maintain control of such service, and various ways for the subscriber to change the service he or she receives or the functions available to him or her. However, the known methods and apparatus for maintaining such control and/or making such changes are relatively expensive and cumbersome. The functions, services and equipment currently known are not readily flexible to meet the individual subscriber's needs. The present invention addresses these disadvantages of these known methods and apparatus.
In the system, method and apparatus of the present invention, the user's remote control unit has slots or ports for accommodating one or more releasable readable media storage devices. The releasable readable media storage device of the present invention is utilized in a unique manner with the remote control to provide code data to the remote control and to provide control commands and programming data to the associated electronic devices, as will be described. In addition, the universal remote control system of the present invention can be utilized for two-way communication and used for home shopping, electronic banking, and pay-per-view movie purchase.